powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GoGo Gattai DaiBouken
"Rumbling Fusion! DaiBouken!" : The primary Giant Robo of the Boukengers, formed by combining the five main in the . DaiBouken is armed with the shovel, which it can use to lift up whole sections of the ground to throw giant opponents off their feet or bury them in mounds of excavated dirt, and the pickaxe, which it can use to send an offensive shockwave racing across the ground. As GoGo Dump's manipulators form it's legs, Daibouken can use it's feet to grab an object the size of itself and them throw it aside while it's engine enables it to channel and harness the power of a collected precious for it's own use. To finish off an opponent, it combines the Go Scooper and Picker into the the which it then charges with power in its slash. A series of pistons on each leg allows DaiBouken to deliver a blow of any kind with greater force when activated. It can also jump onto SirenBuilder's shoulders, propelling into the air for , which was seen in Task 32. GoGo Vehicles These are the first five mecha created by the SGS Foundation to seek out dangerous Precious as well as to combat Negative Syndicates, GoGo Vehicles 1 through 5 are powered by a revolutionary power system called , the energy of which is also the source of the Boukengers' power. GoGo Dump The first GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenRed, who draws his power from its Parallel Engine. Based on a dump truck, GoGo Dump is equipped with two seperate buckets which can change into a pair of manipulator arms. Additionally, each front wheel is equipped with a preassure jack, allowing any of the supplementary GoGo Vehicles to attach for GoGo Dump's use. It forms the legs, torso, and head of DaiBouken, Super DaiBouken, and Ultimate DaiBouken and the trailer section of GoGo Trailer. GoGo Formula The second GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenBlack, who draws his power from its Parallel Engine. A stylized hybrid of a race car and an armored tank, GoGo Formula is equipped with a multi tube missile launcher which it deploys by folding up its front bumper. It forms the chest of DaiBouken, the back of Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the engine of the GoGo Trailer's tractor unit. GoGo Gyro The third GoGo vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenBlue, who draws his power its Parallel Engine. The GoGo Gyro is equipped with cables that are strong enough to lift the GoGo Marine. Unlike the other GoGo Vehicles, GoGo Gyro is actually two vehicles combined—the part that forms DaiBouken's helmet is an exploration vehicle called . It forms DaiBouken's back and helmet, Super DaiBouken's "spine", Ultimate DaiBouken's stomach, and the cabin of the GoGo Trailer's tractor unit. GoGo Dozer The fourth GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by by BoukenYellow, who draws her power from its Parallel Engine. Modelled after a bulldozer, it's bucket is resilient enough to throw monsters off of their feet. It forms DaiBouken's right arm, the right shin of both Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the right payload of GoGo Trailer's trailer unit. When an alternate arm is equipped, GoGo Dozer is transferred into Daibouken's right calf. GoGo Marine (Diver) The fifth GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenPink, who draws her power from its Parallel Engine. Modelled after a submarine, GoGo Marine is equipped with two manipulator claws for handling obstacles underwater. It forms DaiBouken's left arm (where it can be utilized as a grappling hook function), the left shin of both Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the left payload of GoGo Trailer's trailer unit. When an alternate arm is equipped, GoGo Marine is transferred into Daibouken's left calf. GoGo Trailer DaiBouken also has a , known as but this command was not used in the show, and the GoGo Trailer was only shown in the opening of the first episode. Its license plate reads: SGS BK-5050. Extra Formations With the command DaiBouken can utilize one or two of GoGoVehicles 6-10; or the SirenBuilder vehicles 12 and 13 to use as armament. DaiBouken Drill Introduced in Episode 4. GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer as Daibouken's right arm to form . Its final attack is which allows it to bore through opponents. DaiBouken Shovel Introduced in Episode 5. GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Marine as the left arm to form . In this combination, DaiBouken can use GoGo Shovel to grasp enemies and throw them aside as well as a s shield in its maneuver. Its finisher is the , a barrage of punches with the shovel arm. DaiBouken Drill and Shovel Introduced in Episode 6. GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Marine to form . Its final attack is . DaiBouken Mixer Introduced in Episode 7. GoGo Mixer replaces GoGo Marine to form . Its final attack is . DaiBouken Drill and Mixer Introduced in Episode 8. GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Mixer replaces GoGo Marine when one of the Boukengers gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form . Its final attack is . DaiBouken Crane GoGo Crane replaces GoGo Marine when one of the Boukengers gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form . Its final attack is . DaiBouken Drill and Crane Introduced in Episode 9. GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Crane replaces GoGo Marine when one of the Boukengers gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form . Its final attack is . DaiBouken Aider and Police is a formation usually used whenever DaiBouken switches arms with SirenBuilder for it to use other modes of battle. It's finisher is the blast attack. Notes *Its name "DaiBouken" means "Great Adventure" in Japanese. *In Imagin in Wonderland of Imagin Anime there was a Daibouken action figure behind Momotaros and Urataros. *The 50-50 on BoukenTrailer's license plate can be read as "GoGo" Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including DaiBouken which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, DaiBouken fought alongside Battle Fever Robo, Dyna Robo, and Flash King to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Greater Power A manifestation of DaiBouken is summoned by GokaiOh when the Gokaigers' utilize the Boukengers' Greater Power (which was granted by Satoru Akashi ). Using its GoGo Sword, it slashes the target twice then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the Gokai Adventure Drive. This was used when the Gokaigers fought the revived King Ryuuwon. 200px-GokaiOh channeling the Boukenger Greater Power.jpg|Gokai Adventure Drive Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. The Gokaigers used their Megazord key to transform GokaiOh into DaiBouken. See also Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai